Misaki in Love
by Misagi
Summary: Misaki is in love with his brother's boyfriend. Having only recently discovered that they are dating, Misaki is unsure how to cope with his developing feelings for the author and begins to envy the happy life his brother has. How will Misaki's feelings put a strain on his relationship with not only his brother, but also Akihiko after forming a small friendship with the man he loved
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's a new story idea i'm trying out! :)**

**i know i have others to be working on (and trust me...i am!) but i loved this idea so wanted to share it with you all! ^^**

**i hope you like it! :D**

**Warning of possible OOC for all characters (but i kinda like them this way)**

**and possible lemon further in**

* * *

Misaki was happy for his brother, even if he was a little freaked out to find his brother's lover was a man. He'd never thought his brother swung that way so it was a shock when Takahiro promised to bring his lover home and he brought the famous author Usami Akihiko. Misaki had met him before, quite a few times, but it had never occurred to him that they were in that kind of relationship.

Misaki watched from across the dining table as Akihiko flirted with his brother, whispering dirty things judging by the blush on Takahiro's face. Clearing his throat, the brunette got to his feet and gathered the plates, giving a pointed and sarcastic look at Akihiko. "Why not have dessert upstairs?" The author laughed at Misaki's sass and pulled his lover up from the chair.

Takahiro, not catching onto Misaki's meaning, frowned. "We can't have dessert upstairs. What if we make a mess?"

Misaki really couldn't believe how dense his brother was and gave Akihiko another look. "I'm sure that's the idea." The older brother finally caught on and blushed a furious red, staring at his brother incredulously before looking to his lover for support. The silence stretched and Takahiro finally, sort of, found his words. "Misaki we don't…you see…"

As he stumbled over what he was saying, Misaki snorted and brushed past his brother to the kitchen. "Save it, nii-chan. These walls aren't exactly thick. I think the whole street heard you two last night." Akihiko put his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh and just the sight of the man smiling was enough to make Misaki's heart stir, but it soon calmed as Akihiko wrapped his arm around Takahiro. "We'll keep it down."

Misaki rolled his eyes and dumped the dishes into the sink. "Oh, please. Don't hold back just because I'm here." Sarcasm dripped off every word but Akihiko either missed it or ignored it. The latter the more probable one.

"If you insist." With that, Akihiko swept a protesting Takahiro upstairs. The sound of groaning bedsprings not far behind.

Misaki threw himself onto the sofa and slapped his hands over his ears, not wanted to hear his brother and Akihiko going at it for the millionth time. Wasn't that man ever satisfied? The brunette also wondered why they had to do it in his house. He knew Akihiko owned his own luxury apartment. Why couldn't they go there? Why wouldn't they allow Misaki just one night where he didn't have to hear his own brother's multiple orgasms through the paper-thin walls?

The teen tentatively took his hands from his ears, only to hear that they were still going. Misaki thought that man was like a horny rabbit the way he went after Takahiro constantly, so with a small smile to himself, Misaki decided on a new nickname for Akihiko. Usagi. He laughed to himself at the ridiculousness of the name and looked up at the ceiling in relief when the two had finally gone quiet. He shuddered at the memory of when they'd gone at it a whole night with hardly any pause at all. He got no sleep and despite wanting to go in there and physically pull them apart just to get them to stop, he didn't think he'd be able to scar himself that badly with the sight of them together. So he hid under the covers like a child and wished sleep would hurry and take him. It never did. The next day in school he was dead tired and unable to finish even half of the important test he'd completely forgotten about.

At the end of that lesson the teacher pulled him aside, having noticed how pale and tired his student looked recently. "Takahashi-kun is everything okay? This test you've handed in…it's…not your best, is it?" Misaki looked down at his shoes and gripped tightly to the handle of his messenger bag. "Takahashi-kun is everything okay at home?" Misaki flinched at the question and felt his face burn. No way was he going to tell his teacher the reason for his decreased amount of sleep.

His hesitation didn't go unnoticed and his teacher put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything, or anyone to talk to, I'm here. Okay?" The teacher paused and added as an afterthought. "How about re-taking this test tomorrow?" Misaki readily agreed, thanked his teacher and ran from the room as quickly as he could.

Reaching over to his bag that was slung on the floor by the sofa, Misaki pulled out his test and looked at the mark inked in red at the top. He'd actually done pretty well in the end and had wanted to show his brother, but when he got home from school both his brother's and Akihiko's shoes were there so Misaki merely sighed and went straight into the living room, preparing his ears for those terrible noises he knew would fill the house.

He dropped his test onto the coffee table and stretched out on the sofa, now that the house was quiet he felt he could finally relax and fell asleep in no time.

Akihiko watched Takahiro sleep and smiled, brushing sweaty hair back from his lover's forehead. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, slowly untangling himself and pulling on his boxers before padding downstairs for some water. As he passed the living room door he noticed the light was still on and the thin figure of Misaki sprawled out on the sofa. He crept in and saw that the teen hadn't even changed his clothes, he rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket from the back of the armchair in the corner of the room, laying it gently over Misaki.

As he set the blanket down, the teen stirred and began to mumble something about rabbits. The author gave Misaki a weird look before switching off the light and making his way back upstairs, the water forgotten.

The next morning, Misaki woke to find a blanket over him and the smell of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. He threw the blanket off and ran towards the smell, surprised to find his brother leaning on the counter with Misaki's test in his hand. He looked up as his younger brother entered the room and smiled. "This test is really good, Misaki. I thought I'd treat you to breakfast." Misaki smiled and thanked his brother, though h knew this was also his brother's way of apologizing for the night before and Akihiko's apparent lack of control. Breakfast that morning was peaceful as the author was still sound asleep upstairs.

The brunette made his way quietly up the stairs to take a shower, trying not to wake Akihiko, the man had such a foul mood in the morning. As he stepped under the hot water he relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water. Unfortunately, as he allowed himself to relax, thoughts of Akihiko seeped into his mind.

Imagining himself in his brother's position. Misaki knew it was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't help it. As these thoughts invaded his mind, he felt his body begin to react and looked down in horror and shame to see how much this man with beautiful lavender eyes affected him.

* * *

**sooo...did you like it? :)**

**i enjoyed writing it! :D**

**please let me know what you think via review or pm because i love love love reading reviews (as any author does) hehe :3**

**i wonder how Misaki will cope with his feelings for Akihiko? ooooo**

**find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOOOOO SORRY that it took me so long**

**but here is the second chapter! :)**

**hope you enjoy it and i apologise for any mistakes X3**

* * *

After his shower, Misaki slowly made his way downstairs for breakfast, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Akihiko. Not after what happened in the shower. He peered into the kitchen and saw Akihiko stood behind his brother, their bodies pressed tightly together. "Usagi-san I'm trying to make breakfast for Misaki."

The author laughed and nipped his lover's neck. "He's pin the shower." Takahiro leaned his head back and accepted Akihiko's kisses. His brother turned off the stove and twisted his body round as much as he could while trapped in Akihiko's arms, returning the kiss with passion. Misaki's cheeks flushed and he backed away, no longer able to watch Akihiko and his brother. He went as quietly as he could back up the stairs and shut himself in his room.

Takahiro set the food on the table and wondered what was taking Misaki so long. He went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to him. "Misaki! Breakfast is on the table."

The brunette head his brother shout for him to come down but he chose to ignore it, he really couldn't handle sitting at the table seeing them all lovey-dovey with each other. He pulled the duvet up over his head and curled into a ball.

"Misaki!" his brother called again but he just curled up even further and shut his eyes, trying to erase the images of Akihiko from his mind. "Oi, Misaki?" His brother entered the room and saw Misaki was hiding under the covers.

At the sound of Takahiro's voice in the room, Misaki's face flushed a deep red. Due to trying not to think about Akihiko, it had only caused him to think more. This thinking led to more and more heat rushing through his body, all heading towards one area

"Misaki what's wrong?" Takahiro had noticed his brother starting to squirm under the duvet.

"N-nothing…I…I'm just not feeling well." Takahiro reached out and pulled the cover back to see his brother curled up in a tight ball, arms wrapped around himself. "Misaki?"

The brunette looked up at his brother, moving to hide the growing tent in his trousers. "I-I just…I'm not feeling well." He finished again lamely, knowing no one would believe him except his airhead of a brother.

Takahiro frowned and pressed his hand to Misaki's forehead. "You seem to have a fever, you're burning up! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Misaki looked away and shrugged, playing the guilt card. "I didn't want to bother you and Usami-san."

Takahiro shook his head and smiled kindly. "You're not a bother, Misaki. Get some rest, I'll make you some soup."

"Thank you, Nii-chan."

As soon as his brother left the room, Misaki ran to the bathroom to take care of himself.

Takahiro got to work on making soup when Akihiko came in holding a tray with Takahiro's breakfast on. "Why are you making that?"

"Ah, Misaki has a fever so I think we should stay home today."

Akihiko couldn't help but feel disappointed, though he his it well, plastering a smile on his face. "Why don't you finish your breakfast and I'll make the soup?"

Takahiro studied his lover skeptically. "I didn't know you could cook?"

The author handed Takahiro the tray, a smug smile on his face. "How hard could it be?"

Twenty minutes later, Akihiko was making his way up the stairs, a bowl of what was supposed to be soup in one hand and chopsticks in the other. He shed the kid's door open to see him tucked under the duvet. "Misaki?" the brunette turned and blushed when he saw Akihiko. "Takahiro said you had a fever so I brought this up." He held out the bowl and chopsticks to the blushing teen. Misaki couldn't believe Akihiko had done this for him, just this simple act made his heart race.

The brunette sat up slowly and gingerly took the objects from Akihiko. "Thank you."

The author nodded and waited expectantly for Misaki to eat. "Um…Usami-san…what is this?" Misaki stared down at the bowl full of uncooked vegetables with some kind of thick, gloopy sauce. Akihiko looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's soup. Now hurry and eat."

Misaki balanced the bowl in his lap and swallowed hard, not sure how Akihiko could claim this was soup but his heart fluttered at the thought that he'd put effort into making it. "Itadakimasu."

He stabbed the chopsticks into what looked like carrot and took a bite. It was raw. It took all of his effort not to spit it back out again. The sauce that clung to it was salty and tasted like nothing Misaki had ever eaten in his life. And not in a good way.

Akihiko watched as the boy slowly ate the soup and when the bowl was empty he took it away from the teen. "How do you feel now?"  
Misaki felt sick to his stomach but forced a smile. "Much better." The words had barely left his lips when Akihiko ran from the room shouting to Takahiro. "Takahiro we can go out now. Misaki said he's feeling better."

The teen's heart sank. Of course there were ulterior motives to Akihiko's kindness, he'd been an idiot to think Akihiko actually cared about him. With the sick, stodgy feeling in his stomach and the weight crushing his heart, Misaki felt terrible. He listened as his brother protested but was soon ushered out the door and without so much as a goodbye they had gone. The brunette sank down into the sheets and attempted to sleep off Akihiko's version of soup.

* * *

**Poor Misaki, having to suffer Akihiko's cooking T_T**

**i'm such a cruel person XD hahaha**

**what did you think? please let me know by reviewing! ^^**

**and thank you for reading :D**


End file.
